Un corazon traicionado v20
by Reptilian95
Summary: Natsu es acusado de un crimen que no cometió, sin ser apoyado por su gremio y odiado por la mujer que ama, es encerrado en prisión hasta que sale al descubrirse que es inocente. Lo que no sabe es que si el esta libre interfiere en los planes de un grupo que intentara sacarlo del camino por cualquier medio disponible para poder lograr sus cometidos. /natsu sadico/ mini harem/spoiler
1. Chapter 1

hola, hoy vengo a mostrarles la version 2.0 de un corazon traicionado

espero y les agrade, les aviso que aclare una cosas al final del fic, asi que nos vemos al final.

disfrutenlo :)

* * *

El inicio de una Tragedia: parte 1

-Gremio de Fairy Tail-

Podemos observar el Gremio de Fairy Tail o lo que queda de este. Lo que antes fue un Gremio poderoso e imponente, hoy se reduce a meros escombros pero ¿Qué fue lo que ocasiono su caída? Y ¿Y quién fue el responsable de este acto? Si tan solo unas semanas atrás todo estaba bien.

-Gremio de Fairy Tail 3 semanas antes de su destrucción- viernes, 11:00 a.m. -

Todos los integrantes del Gremio estaban hablando como siempre pero había algo que no era tan normal, había cierto aire de seriedad en la plática de los integrantes del Gremio pero, ¿Cuál es el tema de la plática?... Es muy simple, el tema es: Natsu Dragneel y su extraño comportamiento.

Desde hace unos días el mago mata dragones se comenzó a comportar de una manera extraña. Dejo de pelear, se le miraba pensativo y lo más importante de todo dejo de decir estoy encendido". Nadie sabe el porqué de este comportamiento, los magos comenzaban a sospechar cosas pero no había nada que los guiara a dar una hipótesis clara sobre su extraño comportamiento.

Gray- ¿Qué diablos le pasa a flamita?- pregunto con clara preocupación pero tratando de disimularla- hace unos días lo mire murmurando cosas, me acerque a él y le pregunte que si era tan idiota como para hablar solo, ¿saben que me respondió?- al ver una clara negativa de los demás siguió hablando-… nada.

Todos en el gremio se le quedaron viendo como diciendo: ¿Y qué más?. Gray al ver sus caras decidió aclararles la duda

Gray- no hizo nada… no me contesto con "maldito hielito "o "¿acaso quieres pelea cubo de hielo andante?", solo se me quedo viendo unos momentos, hasta que le volví a hacer la misma pregunta y ya me respondió con un "¿dijiste algo Gray?"... ¿entienden?... ¡no me insulto, tampoco me busco pelea y por si fuera poco me llamo por mi nombre! ¡Por mi maldito nombre, no cubito de hielo o stripper, uso mi maldito nombre! Y eso no es normal.

Juvia- Juvia piensa que solo está exagerando las cosas Gray-sama, Juvia piensa que solo debe de tener sus problemas como todos y eso es lo que tiene a Natsu-san de esa manera.

Lucy- es cierto, hay ocasiones donde me ignora durante horas y cuando le pregunto si está enojado o algo, solo responde que estaba pensando sobre una misión o como hacerle una broma a Gray.

Droy- yo creo que no tiene nada- dijo sin prestarle mucha atención al asunto- puede que cuando llegue al gremio todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Jet- Droy tiene razón, ya verán que todo está bien.

Erza- ¿alguien sabe cuándo regresa Natsu de su misión?

Juvia- creo que regresa el lunes- contesto algo insegura de su respuesta- o puede que el martes.

Cuando Juvia termino de hablar, alguien entro al gremio, esa persona era Levy

Levy- ¿alguien ha visto a Gajeel?- pregunto con preocupación- tiene dos días que no lo veo.

Gildarts- yo vi que se fue con Natsu a una misión. Ellos junto a Mirajane y Wendy se fueron a una misión en Crocus.

Erza- ¿Mirajane se fue con ellos?

Gray- ¿apenas te das cuenta Erza? Ella se fue con ellos porque no estabas tú, y como no habría alguien que los detuviera antes de que destruyan algo, ella decidió acompañarlos junto a Wendy.

Gildarts- ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué no fuiste tú con ellos Gray?

Cuando Gildarts pregunto eso, todos los integrantes del gremio se hicieron la misma pregunta.

Gray- bueno, es que fui con Erza a una cita

Esa respuesta dejo impactados a sus amigos, era bien sabido en el gremio que ellos se la pasaban juntos pero nadie se imaginó que fuera por motivos diferentes a una simple amistad o una relación de "hermanos". A Gildarts no le gustó nada esa respuesta, él sabía que a dos personas no les gustaría esa "confesión" y que les haría mucho daño, el cual a una ya se lo hizo.

Juvia en el momento que escucho esa respuesta se fue corriendo del gremio y no se vio por ese día otra vez.

Pasaron los días, todo era normal a excepción del clima. El día viernes comenzó una gran tormenta a la cual Gildarts llamo: lágrimas de un corazón roto.

Hoy día lunes, regresaría el grupo conformado por Mirajane, Wendy, Gajeel y Natsu de su misión en Crocus. Llegando la tarde alguien abrió las puertas del gremio, los magos esperaban que fuera Natsu y sus compañeros de misión pero en realidad eran los magos del reino de Fiore.

Lahar- ¿se encuentra Natsu Dragneel?

Erza y Gray se acercaron a él, seguido de los demás miembros del gremio.

Erza- ¿para qué necesitan a Natsu?

Lahar- no puedo contestarte, dime, ¿se encuentra Natsu Dragneel? ¿Sí o no?

Gray- ¡no te diremos nada, primero contesta a nuestras preguntas!

Lahar- mira muchacho, no sé quién eres y no me importa pero a menos que seas el papa de Natsu o el maestro de este gremio no te diré nada ¡¿entendiste?!

Lahar ya se estaba hartando de esas estupideces y decidió terminarlas elevando su poder mágico. Todos en el gremio se sentían algo intimidados y por fin se dieron cuenta que se trataba algo serio.

Lucy- cuanto poder, se compara al de Laxus o el de Erza, estoy teniendo dificultades para respirar.

Y era verdad, algunos integrantes del gremio les costaba respirar. Antes de que ocurriera algo llego el maestro.

Makarov- ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!- al parecer se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba liberando poder mágico y salió de su oficina a investigar que sucedía. Grande fue su sorpresa a ver lo que sucedía, así que decidió poner cartas en el asunto- ¡¿quiero respuestas?!

Gray- maestro, este sujeto busca a Natsu pero no quiere decirnos porque.

Makarov- ¿para qué busca a uno de mis hijos? Sr. Mago del reino.

Lahar- déjeme presentarme, soy Lahar y soy el capitán de los magos del reino de Fiore. Estoy buscando a Natsu Dragneel para hacerle unas preguntas.

Makarov- ¿y porque un mago del reino quiere hacerle "unas preguntas" a Natsu?

Lahar- es un asunto muy serio y que concierne a todo el reino de Fiore.

Makarov- un asesinato

Todos en el gremio se tensaron con esa respuesta pero ¿Qué tiene que ver Natsu con ese asesinato? y ¿a quién asesinaron?, antes de que alguien preguntara Lahar se les contesto

Lahar- por un asesinato- repito aún más serio que antes- pero- tomo una pausa- pero no un asesinato cualquiera, asesinaron al rey de Fiore y Natsu Dragneel es el presunto culpable.

Es oficial, nadie, absolutamente nadie dijo nada. El gremio quedo en un silencio que parecía eterno, bueno, hasta que alguien lo rompió.

Lahar- ¿Dónde se encuentra Natsu Dragneel?

Makarov- está en una misión, regresara hoy o a más tardar mañana pero no lo creo.

Lahar- entiendo- medito un poco el asunto para pedir algo- maestro Makarov, le pido que en cuanto llegue Natsu Dragneel se dirija al recinto del consejo mágico, ahí es donde se llevara a cabo si interrogatorio en vista que no se encuentra y como no hay tiempo para esperarlo, le pido que lo lleve en cuanto regrese.

Makarov- así lo are

Lahar se retiró junto a los demás soldados del reino. El maestro Makarov solo se quedó donde mismo.

Erza- ¿qué ara con Natsu maestro?

Makarov- lo que me pidieron que haga, lo llevare al consejo a que lo interroguen.

Gray- ¿maestro? No me diga que usted piensa que flamita mato al rey.

Makarov- no sé qué pensar, no creo que él lo hiciera pero no puedo estar seguro.

Levy- ¿Por qué dice eso maestro?

Makarov- Natsu es buena persona pero… cuando entra en un modo de "batalla" no se da cuenta de lo que hace, puede que por accidente matara al rey.

Lucy- pero Natsu está en una misión.

Makarov- ¿y donde fue su misión?

Lucy- en Crocus, en la capital…del…reino.

Los integrantes del gremio comenzaron a pensar que había posibilidad que fuera Natsu el asesino, pero también querían confiar en él.

Makarov- pero no se preocupen- eso llamo la atención del gremio entero- tengo un plan para ayudar a Natsu.

Los amigos de Natsu se sintieron aliviados al pensar que tenían como ayudar a su amigo, así que borrando la espina de la duda decidieron prestar atención a su maestro y así ayudar a su amigo mata dragones.

Makarov- este es el plan mí…

Makarov no pudo comenzar a explicar cuando Gray arrojo una especie de polvo al aire, el cual rápidamente se esparció por todo el gremio y fue absorbido por sus integrantes.

Gray- escuchen bien todos- al instante todos voltearon a ver a Gray poniéndose firmes y prestando mucha atención- quiero que salgan todos a buscar a Natsu y los que vienen con él y los lleven al consejo, no me importa si tienen que engañarlos, solo llévenlos.

Todos- ¡sí, señor!

Salieron del gremio en fila como si fueran soldados, nadie renegó de la orden como si las hubiera dicho su mismo maestro. Solo quedo Gray en una de las mesas y cuando vio que no había nadie hizo un par de señas y un grupo de encapuchados aparecieron enfrente de él.

Encapuchado1- ¿cómo le fue mi señor?

Gray- excelente, fueron de mucha ayuda el polvo que trajiste

Encapuchado1- me complace saber que le fueron de ayuda

Gray- ¿en cuántas horas para el efecto del polvo?

Encapuchado1- en 3 días pasara el efecto del polvo de obediencia absoluta

Gray- excelente. ¿Encontraron a Natsu y su grupo?

Encapuchado2- si, lo vimos cuando partían de Crocus

Gray- ¿hace cuánto?

Encapuchado2- unas horas después de que encontraran al rey muerto

Gray- ¡jajaja! Excelente, todo sale cual lo planeamos, ahora solo falta deshacerme de Natsu.

Encapuchado3- maestro, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Gray- adelante

Encapuchado3- ¿Cómo le ara para que no sospechen de sospeche de usted? Recuerde que es uno de los criminales de rango S más buscados en Fiore.

Gray- no seas idiota, es por eso que uso este disfraz, me alegra que todos los de Fairy Tail sean tan idiotas para no darse cuenta que no soy el "verdadero" Gray, después de todo yo lo asesine ¡jajaja!

Encapuchado4- es muy listo mi señor, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta ahora yo?

"Gray"- adelante

Encapuchado4- ¿Dónde escondió al "verdadero" Gray o lo que quedo?

"Gray"- lo deje en su misma casa, lo cubrí con tierra y cree un pequeño campo de energía con mi magia para que no saliera la peste de su cadáver.

Todos los encapuchados aplaudieron por la inteligencia de su señor.

"Gray"- el único que puede detectarme seria Natsu y antes que pregunten por que solamente el, es por su olfato, él es el único de los 3 dragón slayers que recuerda perfectamente la esencia de todo integrante de Fairy Tail. Los otros dos los engañe con un "perfume" que hice con la sangre de Gray y gracias a ello tengo por así decirlo su esencia pero como dije a Natsu no lo engaño tan fácilmente, y por eso me encargare de Natsu antes de que arruine nuestros planes.

Encapuchado1- entonces… ¿nos iremos a Crocus a preparar lo demás para el plan?

"Gray"- no, yo iré al consejo junto los demás Fairy idiotas a continuar con el plan y ustedes irán a buscar lo que les mencione ase unos días atrás.

Encapuchado3- ¿habla sobre "ese" lugar?

"Gray"- así es, después de que termine nos encontraremos en nuestra base y por fin me quitare este maldito "disfraz" y luego continuar con nuestro plan. ¿Entendieron lo que les dije?

Encapuchados- ¡si, maestro Jellal!

Jellal- ¡retírense!

Ya cuando se quedó completamente solo, Jellal comenzó a reír como loco.

Jellal- ¡jajaja! No podría ser mejor, por fin tendré lo que tanto eh deseado… por fin serás siempre mía Erza y pensar que te tengo bajo mi control desde que "salimos" juntos ¡jajaja!

Jellal salió del gremio en dirección a encontrarse con los demás pero no se dio cuenta que dos personas escucharon todo.

Persona1- hay que ir rápido a ayudar a Natsu-san y a los demás.

Persona2- no podemos ir en este momento, recuerda que yo estoy "bajo su control".

Persona1- ok, Juvia entiende, además Juvia quiere hacerle pagar al asesino de Gray-sama, Juvia quiere venganza.

Persona2- calma Juvia, la tendrás. Lo más impórtate es ayudar a Natsu y a los demás.

Juvia- está bien Gildarts-san, es una suerte que tenga tanta magia que no haiga surtido efecto el polvo ese.

Gildarts- así es y suerte que también tu haigas llegado después de lo que paso, lo bueno es que te pude ver antes que hicieras algo. Ahora solo espero y todo salga bien.

Juvia- así será, y luego aremos pagar a ese maldito por todo lo que no está haciendo.

Gildarts- vámonos Juvia, tenemos que alcanzar a los demás y hacernos pasar por sus "títeres"

* * *

bueno para aclarar

1.- jellal mato a gray y tomo su lugar en fairy tail, ¿cuando lo hizo? eso lo veremos después

2.- erza esta siendo controlada por "gray" sin saberlo ¿desde cuanto y como? eso también lo veremos después

3.- juvia no estaba en el gremio, ella lego cuando todos estaban por irse y antes de que hablara gildarts la salvo y le explico todo

4.- gildarts esta bien porque su poder están grande que no le afecto (se deve a su tipo de magia)

5.- al maestro si le afecto porque le dio directamente y después se esparció

dejen sus comentarios a ver que les pareció, les dejo mi fb por si quieren hablar conmigo sobre anime o cual quier cosa Jose Gustavo Plascencia Becerra o búsquenme con este correo polloloco-95

un saludo y aviso es harem (pequeño) Mirajane, Juvia y dos hermosas demonios,una de pelo carmesí y otra de pelo azul y tal vez meta a erza aun no lo se


	2. Chapter 2

El dolor de una traición.

Hoy es otro día normal en Magnolia a excepción de que en sus calles se pueden observar a casi todos los integrantes de Fairy Tail. Se les podía observar caminar cual soldados que se dirigen a la guerra con toda la intención de destruir a su enemigo. Todos tenían una expresión de seriedad pero con los ojos perdidos en un abismo sin fin.

El grupo está siendo liderado por un hombre pequeño, con pelo blanco debido a la edad y ya bastantes arrugas en su rostro. Pero no por eso dejaba de darle miedo a la población civil de Magnolia que lo observaba pasar liderando al "escuadrón" de magos. Ya seas mago o civil como ellos, tu mismo podrías notar la enorme presión mágica que liberaba en todo momento. Este es el mismísimo maestro del gremio Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar o como también se le conoce "El titán de Fairy Tail"

Atrás del maestro venia una de las magas más reconocidas de todo Fiore. Ella es una hermosa mujer, desde sus pies hasta su cabeza, con una figura que solo se podría comparar con la de una ninfa, con unos hermosos ojos de color negro que solo se le podría comparar con la oscuridad de una noche infinita, y por no decir su cabellera escarlata, la cual brillaba con cada paso que daba. Ella es la mismísima Erza Scarlet conocida por su hermosura y poder mágico llevándose con ella el sobre nombre de "Titania, la reina de las hadas".

Y de tras de ellos iban los demás miembros de Fairy Tail, muchos de ellos solo parecían cadáveres vivientes por su expresión facial.

Por ultimo venían dos integrantes del gremio a los cuales se les podía notar una mirada de seriedad pero no una como la de los demás miembros del gremio, la de ellos parecía una mirada diferente…tenían una mirada con vida.

Uno de ellos es un hombre de mediana edadCjdvlasbvz

…

Reptilian95: ¡¿Cómo mierdas saliste de mi monitor y porque chingados me pegas con el teclado?!

…: tú tienes la culpa, ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que parezco un hombre de mediana edad?

Reptilian95: ¿me estás diciendo que saliste de mi monitor solo para reclamarme por eso?

…: si.

Reptilian95: ya veo… ¡¿acaso tienes mierda en la cabeza?!... ¡estoy intentando poner un ambiente de seriedad en mi historia y tú me sales con esta mamada!

…: cálmate, yo solo…

Reptilian95: ¡calmarme mis huevos!, ¡¿acaso crees que mis lectores perdonaran esta mierda?!

…: bueno…n-no lo creo, yo solo quería que pusieras otra cosa que no sea "hombre de mediana edad"

Reptilian95: ¡mira hijo de la chingada!- le entrego un espejo- ¡¿dime que chingados ves?! ¡¿Un hombre de 25 años?!...

…: …no….

Reptilian95: ¡ves!, ¡ya no eres un hombre de 25 años, eres un hombre de cuarenta y algo pero no de 25!... ahora regresa por donde viniste y pídeme perdón.

…: perdón…

Reptilian95: ¡ahora vete!- el personaje cuarentón se va por donde binó- y no creas que te perdonare por el golpe…Gildarst… ¡ya te cargo el payaso jajajaja!

…..

De regreso a la historia podemos observar al hombre cuarentón caminar con su rostro serio, pero todo termina cuando desde el cielo se habré un espacio negro y sale… ¡una hormiga camicace!, la pequeña hormiga viene cayendo a una velocidad endemoniada y antes de caer sobre su objetivo saca un pequeño cuchillo militar. Cuando cae sobre su objetivo grita: ¡misión: venganza!

Cuando termina su grito de guerra entierra su cuchillo en el ojo del hombre cuarentón. Cuando el siente el dolor en su ojo, el procede a tallárselo con su mano, matando a nuestro soldado Ryan Pérez Alfredo, dejando a una esposa viuda y dos pequeñas larvas de un día de nacidas, las cuales nunca conocerán a su padre.

Cuando se rasca el ojo no se fijó que por accidente había golpeado a otro miembro del gremio, el cual por la fuerza del golpe se movió pegándole a otro integrante, ese integrante por el golpe piso la cola de un gato, el gato del pisotón salto y le pego a un vidrio, el vidrio se rompió y al romperse uno de sus pedazos corto una cuerda, la cuerda al cortarse dejo caer un letrero, el letrero callo al lado de un perro, el perro se cago del susto, cuando el perro sale corriendo tropieza con el hombre cuarentón haciendo que caiga de cara directo sobre el excremento.

….

Reptilian95: ¡jajajaja, a ver si vuelves a pegarme con mi propio teclado, eh Gildarst!

…..

Ahora podemos ver a Gildarst lleno de excremento en su cara, caminando de forma seria pero escupiendo pequeños trozos de ¿cacahuate?...

Mejor pasemos de él y vayamos a donde se encuentra la otra persona que ahora tiene la nariz tapada y un rostro verde debido al asco provocado por el suceso anterior.

La persona que se cubrió la nariz para poder soportar la peste que proviene del rostro de Gildarst no es nada más, ni nada menos que la súper ultra híper mega duplicado a la cuarta potencia sexy Juvia Loxar. Ella es una de las magas más sensuales de todo Fiore, solo siendo comparada con Mirajane Estratuss, Lucy Heartfilia, Kana y la anterior mencionada Erza Scarlet.

Juvia aparte de ser hermosa por decir poco, también es una de las magas más fuertes. Antes de pertenecer a Fairy Tail fue miembro del grupo más fuerte del gremio Phantom Lord, element 4. Juvia logro destacar en Fairy Tail y en Phantom Lord por su control en el agua, se hizo de gran prestigio por su control que logro ser ascendida a mago clase S en Phantom Lord.

Dejemos estas absurdas "presentaciones" y continuemos con lo importante.

Después de unos minutos se unió "Gray" a la fila de "soldados" o "muertos vivientes" según el punto de vista de cada quien.

Los integrantes de Fairy Tail marcharon cual soldado hasta su objetivo. Pasaron alrededor de 4 horas cuando por fin lograron divisar su objetivo. Se acercaron a ellos, cuando los tuvieron de frente, los "zombis" hicieron el primer movimiento.

Makarov: me alegra encontrarlos a tiempo hijos, ha surgido un grave problema en el concejo mágico y los necesitamos para poder resolverlo.

Ante esto los recién interceptados se pusieron serios. Ya era muy raro que los interceptaran antes de llegar a Magnolia, pero con lo anterior dicho comprendieron la gravedad del asunto y evitaron hacer preguntas estúpidas.

Mirajane: ¿Qué sucede con el consejo mágico, maestro?

Makarov: tal parece que hay una banda de bandidos haciéndose pasar por integrantes de Fairy Tail, ellos asaltan, asesinan y violan en nombre de Fairy Tail.

Esto logro el objetivo principal de los "zombis"… atraer la atención de Natsu, solo hay dos cosas que no puede dejar pasar nuestro asesino de dragones peli-rosa.

1.- que alguien lastime a sus compañeros, su familia… Fairy Tail.

2.- que ensucien el nombre de Fairy Tail.

Y es verdad, Natsu odia que alguien insulte a Fairy Tail, un insulto a su gremio es insultar a sus integrantes, a sus amigos, su maestro… su familia.

Natsu: ¡malditos, los buscare y les mostrare que se metieron con el gremio equivocado!

Makarov: tranquilo Natsu, ya han sido atrapados los integrantes de esa banda de ladrones, solo necesitan hacer una prueba para comprobar que en realidad no fuimos nosotros los culpables de aquella atrocidad.

Wendy: oh, ¿entonces solo tenemos que declarar?

Makarov: correcto.

Natsu: ¡¿entonces que estamos esperando?! ¡Vamos a limpiar nuestro nombre!

Natsu como siempre se impaciento y se adelantó a los demás integrantes del gremio. Pasaron unos cuanto segundos y los demás integrantes lo comenzaron a seguir, luego fue Wendy tras ellos pero… dos personas se quedaron atrás.

Gajeel: algo no me agrada

Mirajane: ¿lo percibiste?

Gajeel: si, tienen la vista nublada, hablan extraño, no huelen igual que siempre y no enfurecieron igual que nosotros o Salamander cuando mencionaron todas esas barbaridades.

Mirajane: espera, mencionaste ¿olor?

Gajeel: si, mira… todos tenemos una esencia por así decirlo, con nuestro sentido del olfato la podemos captar y memorizarla. Yo aún tengo problemas con esto, tengo muy poco tiempo en el gremio y por lo mismo aun no recuerdo la esencia de todos, pero si logro distinguir un pequeño cambio en ella.

Mirajane: ¿me intestas decir que ellos no son nuestros compañeros de gremio?

Gajeel: algo por el estilo… ¿Cómo te lo explico?...umm… ¡ya se! ¡Es como si le untas chocolate a un pan de chocolate!

Mirajane: oh… entiendo jejeje –se le quedo viendo unos segundos a Gajeel- ¡¿enserio pensaste que te entendería con ese ejemplo tan estúpido?!

Gajeel: si

Mirajane:…

Mirajane le intento replicar a Gajeel sobre su ejemplo pero no pudo ya que "Gray" se les acerco con el pretexto de apresurarlos para llegar pronto a aclarar todo con el consejo mágico.

Pasaron unas horas y por fin llegaron al consejo mágico. Cuando llegaron a las puertas del consejo unos soldados de runas que estaban custodiando las puertas intentaron capturar a Natsu. Makarov noto esto y se interpuso entre ellos y el mago de fuego, haciendo una seña les dijo que esperaran. Los magos de runas al haber entendido la señal les dieron el paso y los guiaron a donde se encontraban los integrantes del consejo mágico.

Natsu fue el primero en entrar, en cuanto este entro al consejo un símbolo mágico se posó sobre él y unas extrañas runas aparecieron sobre él, estas runas tenían el propósito de sellar la magia de Natsu y así dejarlo fuera de combate.

Después de esto todos los integrantes de Fairy Tail entraron al consejo, lograron observar a un Natsu gritando que lo soltaran, rogando por ayuda a sus "amigos", su "familia" pero nadie acudió a su rescate, solo tres personas lo intentaron: Mirajane, Gajeel y Wendy.

Todos los demás integrantes del gremio se quedaron viendo unos segundos y luego tomaron asiento, Makarov se transformó sus brazos para sostener a Mirajane y Gajeel, Wendy quedo libre pero esto no quiso decir que pudiera hacer algo para ayudar a Natsu pues el maestro Makarov le dio una mirada tan aterradora tan… vacía que congelo a Wendy impidiendo cualquier movimiento que pudiera ayudar a Natsu.

Pasaron unos minutos y por fin dio inicio el evento que todos recordarían como "el dolor de una traición"

* * *

¡que onda gente! espero y no se aburran con este capitulo, yo se que es corto y demasiado para mi gusto pero todo tiene su motivo. Para el siguiente capitulo pondre todo los sucesos que pasaran durante y despues de que condenen a natsu por asi decirlo.

¿alguien esta emocionado con los sucesos del manga de Fairy Tail? pues yo si y lo que sucedio en el ultimo capitulo me dio ideas para la historia.

bueno, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, un saludo.


End file.
